Dreaming of You God and Angel Epsiode 1 12
by Olivia Maxwell
Summary: This is a song fic about when Quatre went away and Olivia was left at the base. She's having troubles sleeping because all she can think about is Quatre and if he's alright. Very sweet! And the 12 means 1 and a half, not actually 12.


Dreaming of You (God and Angel Episode 1 ½)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the gundams or the pilots except Olivia and her own.

* * *

I hope you all like this. It' such a sweet fic and it really shows how much Olivia loves and cares for Quatre. Enjoy and please review! :)

* * *

:: I was standing in a beautiful garden with many flowers, vines, and cherry blossom trees. There was a light wind and the sun beat down its rays perfectly on the plants around me. I heard footsteps and turned around. There stood Quatre with a smile on his face that made it seem like he was glowing. His eyes were soft and warm and were twinkling like stars. His voice was that of an angel's.

"I'm home, Olivia."

I smiled widely with tears in my eyes and walked towards him.

"Quatre, you're back. Oh, Quatre." ::

I woke up.

It's been only a day since Quatre has left, but it feels like ages. I lifted myself out of bed and lit some candles. I then went over to the window and pulled open the red curtains. I looked up at the night sky. 'Quatre.'

Late at night when the world is sleeping,

I stay up and think of you.

And I wish on a star that somewhere you are

thinking of me too.

He's all I can think about. I had that same dream last night, right after he left. 'Ah... the stars.' I thought of my home on the L2 Colony, about my brother, and then I thought about how the stars twinkle much like Quatre's eyes. All of the sudden, I had a vision. I saw Quatre playing his violin. He then looked up and smiled sweetly and closed his eyes. I heard my name being called. Wishing I could respond, I thought 'Quatre, where could you be.'

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Then here in my room

Dreaming about you and me.

I just kept my eyes to the stars. 'He was always so secretive about himself.' Of course he told me about his family and he told me some things about himself, but he never went beyond that. He kept most of his feeling and opinions to himself, but always had a warm smile on his face. Just seeing that face in my head makes me weak at the knees. 'I wonder if he's thinking of me right now.'

Wonder if you ever see me

And I wonder if you know I'm there.

If you looked in my eyes

Would you see what's inside?

Would you even care?

'Nah, he's probably asleep.' I was acting as if I was a hopeless romantic. I'll agree with one part of that, I am hopeless. 'Besides, what would a pretty, rich boy like him want a dirty, street-urchin like me? I can't even summon up enough guts to tell him how I truly feel about him, but maybe its best that way.'

I just wanna hold you close

But so far all I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day.

And the courage to say how much I love you

Yes, I do!

There are so many things I love about Quatre. Actually, I can't think of anything I don't like about him. He's my flawless angel. My desert angel. I love his physical features; his hair, his eyes, and his smile. I'd say his chest, but I've never seen it. I also love his mental features; his kindness, sincerity, shyness. How he's so responsible, smart, and always seems to be so calm. He's perfect.

I'll be dreaming of you, tonight.

Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.

And there's no where in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.

I slipped back into bed and tried to fall back asleep. To my unrealized surprise, I fell asleep within no time at all. Unexpectedly, my dream continued.

:: I wrapped my arms around Quatre and he instantly held me too. Both with tears in our eyes, we sat down next to the big cherry blossom tree in the middle of the garden. The wind was carrying the cherry blossoms gently thru the air. Sitting there in the shade, Quatre leaned over and spoke the sweetest words my ears had ever heard.

"I love you, Olivia."

I replied shortly after while blushing furiously and smiling widely.

"I love you too."

I rested my head on his shoulder and I realized, I was no longer in a garden, I was in heaven. ::

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I dream and think of you

And I still can't believe you came up you me

And said "I love you"

I love you too!

::He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek (being as modest as he is). We then snuggled up under the tree and fell asleep together, floating on a cloud in the sky. ::

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight

Till tomorrow and for all of my life.

And there's no where in the world I'd rather be,

Then here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly.

Dreaming of you... with you... tonight.

* * *

Goal for Readers: Thank you for reading this. I hope to get many reviews, but that's only possible if you do! So, please review and thanks again. Hope you liked it!!! :)

-Tenshi no Shiine


End file.
